


Aventura de Natal

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Stiles decide que o Pack deve ter um natal tradicional. O próximo passo: convencer Derek disso.Será díficil? Talvez nem tanto.E então... então as compras de natal!(Sterek)





	Aventura de Natal

A ideia veio a mente de Stiles como a grande maioria de seus planos (não tão) brilhantes: em um insight inesperado. E uma vez que se instalou entre seus inquietos neurônios reféns do TDAH foi impossível pensar em outra coisa.

Já se conhecendo bem o bastante, armou-se com toda a coragem estóica que tinha e foi para a mansão Hale, local onde estava naquele exato instante, em frente ao dono do lugar, Derek Hale, vestindo seu polido traje de duelo.

Okay.

Traje de duelo é exagero. Stiles usava o de sempre para a época: um agasalho bem quente com estampa de um super-herói aleatório, gorro listrado, luvas grossas e calça jeans que já tinha visto dias muito, muito melhores. Mas a postura era de alguém que vestia uma armadura e ia para a guerra.

E, como dizem por aí, a melhor defesa é o ataque; por isso resolveu ir logo para o motivo de estar ali.

– Acho que devemos fazer uma ceia de natal – falou em um fôlego só.

– Tudo bem – a resposta de Derek veio sem hesitação.

– Discordo. Isso não é um argumento válido. Você está sendo totalmente parcial. Agora nós somos... o quê?! – o debate mental que ensaiara nos últimos dias foi cortado bruscamente. Stiles tinha tanta certeza de que Derek faria uma tempestade num copo d’água por causa daquilo que criara um Clube de Debates privado em sua mente, onde ele enfrentava o namorado que não queria comemorar o natal. Porque Derek era um Sourwolf e representava o espírito dos natais passados, claro.

Então mentalmente Stiles subia ao palco, encarava o charmoso apresentador Stiles e todos os Stilezinhos sentados na platéia, e discursava longamente sobre a importância de se ter uma ceia de natal agora que eram como uma família. Ou quase. Algo muito perto disso. Okay, basta dizer que eram um pack. Enfim, ao final de seu longo discurso era aplaudido em pé pela audiência e Derek (o imaginário) se rendia e cedia concordando com o jantar especial. Em seguida ajoelhava-se aos pés de Stiles e o pedia em casamento. Partezinha que o enchia de vergonha alheia, claro. Nunca fora dado a devaneios de menininhas apaixonadas. Mas desde que começara aquele relacionamento com o lobisomem sua mente se inundava com cenas cheias de romantismo piegas e situações clichês de filmes de amor. Tivera aquela vez constrangedora na hora do almoço na escola em que...

O ponto não é esse, Stiles. Foco.

– Vai concordar assim? Tão fácil? – perguntou chocado observando a expressão serena de Derek. Tentou descobrir se havia alguma cilada por trás da concordância tão serena.

– O pack precisa disso – Derek respondeu com um balançar de ombros – Natal é uma data especial para comemorar com a família.

– É isso que somos agora! – Stiles sorriu. Uma família estranha, com humanos, lobisomens, banshees... que não se encontra fácil por aí. Houvera problemas no começo, sim. Mas aos poucos as diferenças se acertavam e cada vez mais os vínculos se tornavam fortes.

Derek era o Alpha do pack. Então havia Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison e Lydia. Como Stiles era o namorado de Derek, não podia deixar de se sentir meio que como (ele queria chutar a parede sempre que tinha um sentimento tão bizarro, mas...) a “mamãe” do grupo, já que geralmente sobrava pra ele tentar ter algum bom senso por ali. Stiles Stilinski, a voz da razão do pack. Mundo louco.

– Sim – o lobisomem voltou a concordar – Faz sentido que tenhamos uma ceia. E seu pai...?

– Ah, ele sempre fica de serviço aos feriados. Ele é o xerife no fim das contas. Daí libera os outros oficiais e cuida de tudo, se algo além de bêbados chatos acontecer ele pede reforços.

– Então você sempre fica sozinho no natal?

– Com Scotty. Porque a mãe dele dobra os turnos nessa época. Pagam bem no hospital. Não é como se nossos pais fossem insensíveis, eles só fazem isso porque acham que é o certo. Depois compensam – Stiles sentiu necessidade de justificar as escolhas de seu pai e de Melissa.

Derek não estava julgando os mais velhos, compreendia os dois lados da moeda.

– Então como planeja fazer uma ceia na véspera da véspera de natal? – perguntou bem humorado e realmente curioso.

– Relaxa, Sourwolf – olhou ao redor analítico. A reforma da mansão estava bem adiantada. Praticamente faltavam poucos retoques de artefinalização. E estava até bem limpa, obrigado – Já falei com um buffet especializado. Eles conseguem entregar o rango amanhã sem falta. Depois te mandam a conta.

– O quê? – Hale ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

Stiles acertou um tapinha camarada no ombro do namorado.

– Eu sabia que você não resistiria ao meu charme – Mentira. O garoto estava pronto para recorrer à chantagem, se fosse preciso. Só não sairia dali enquanto não ouvisse um “sim”.

– Stiles...

– Acredite em mim. A comida é boa e eles são de confiança. Pesquisei na Internet. Agora precisamos de uma árvore de natal, enfeites e presentes.

– E você acha que vai encontrar uma árvore de natal hoje? Na véspera da véspera de natal?

– Claro! Vai ser divertido. Nós podemos...

– Nós?! Stiles, as lojas hoje estarão lotadas. Não conte comigo para isso.

O garoto silenciou, analisando a expressão de seu namorado por alguns segundos. O lobo mau falava sério. Ia abandoná-lo nessa. Então não viu opção a não ser usar sua arma secreta. Aquelas palavrinhas mágicas.

– Tudo bem, não se incomode – deu de ombros parecendo resignado. Fato que deixou todos os sentidos sobrenaturais de Derek em alerta – Eu peço ajuda pro Peter.

– Vou pegar minha carteira e as chaves do carro. Espere aqui – Derek ordenou de péssimo humor. Só de pensar em Stiles zanzando por aí com Peter Hale sentia urticárias brotando por seu corpo.

O garoto sorriu de canto, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Descobrira que seu amado lobisomem tinha um ponto fraco mais fatal que prata e Wolfsbane...

O ciúme.

\---

E, pra variar, Derek estava terrivelmente certo em um ponto: passaram em todos os pontos de venda de árvores de natal. Todas já haviam sido vendidas.

– Que droga! – Stiles reclamou enquanto vagavam pela cidade no carro de Derek. Nuvens de vapor se condensavam no ar gelado dando formas às suas palavras – E se a gente cortar uma da reserva?

– Sério, Stiles?

– Que mal tem, homem? Árvore é o que não falta por lá. Se a gente achar um pinheiro pequeno ninguém vai dar falta – insinuou como quem não quer nada.

– Não vou invadir a reserva e roubar árvores. Desista.

– Perto da mansão não tem? A gente devia ter olhado antes...

Derek suspirou muito fundo, expelindo uma nuvem de vapor mais densa, já que a sua temperatura de lobisomem era mais alta que de humanos. Só por isso a jaqueta de couro que usava era suficiente para preservar o calor de seu corpo, o contrário de Stiles, que vestia um grosso agasalho, gorro e luvas.

– Esse ano usamos uma de plástico mesmo. Ano que vem nos preparamos melhor e compramos uma árvore antes, o que acha?

O garoto fez um bico, afundando-se no acento. Uma árvore de plástico não era a mesma coisa do que uma de verdade. Por outro lado, animou-se diante da perspectiva de estar junto a Derek e os outros em mais um natal.

– Tudo bem, Sourwolf. Direto pro shopping então. Mas vamos para Rock Valley, não sei se por aqui teremos muita sorte.

O mais velho concordou silenciosamente e manobrou o carro. Uma cidade maior significava mais chances de encontrar o que procuravam, ou não.

A viagem entre as cidades passou mais rápida que o normal. Stiles reclamou o caminho todo pela falta de sorte em encontrar o que queriam e isso, de uma forma inusitada, divertia Derek.

Os resmungos continuaram quando tiveram dificuldade de achar uma vaga no estacionamento e ao entrar no espaço de lojas e deparar com a quantidade de gente que zanzava por ali.

– Impressionante como os norte-americanos deixam tudo para a última hora... – Stiles repreendeu a ninguém, analisando os desconhecidos.

Derek apenas ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

– Quanta falta de noção, não? – alfinetou.

– Nem começa, lobão – e saiu andando rumo a uma das lojas de departamento.

Não foi muito fácil entrar, mas os olhos de Stiles brilharam quando ele identificou a sessão natalina graças aos enfeites e seguiu direto para lá, obrigando Derek a acompanhá-lo. Tirou as luvas e enfiou no bolso, para ser mais fácil pegar as coisas.

As prateleiras e bancadas estavam bem disputadas. O garoto teve que se espremer e empurrar algumas pessoas para chegar aonde queria. Começou a verificar as embalagens de árvores de natal, com diferentes tamanhos misturados. Como era praticamente o último dia os atendentes tinham desistido de tentar arrumar, frente aos clientes que bagunçavam tudo. Além disso, era final de estoque. Muitas estavam amassadas, tinham sido abertas e perdido galhos. Precisava escolher com cuidado.

Depois de alguma procura, Stiles achou uma com a embalagem lacrada, em perfeito estado e do maior tamanho. Feliz estendeu para que Derek, parado mais atrás apenas observando, a segurasse.

O lobisomem segurou na ponta da caixa retangular, mas então uma mão surgida do mar de clientes pegou no papelão e puxou com força, roubando das mãos do casal. Derek ficou chocado! Stiles, irritado.

– ‘Cê ta morto aí, homem?! Não perca nossa árvore de natal!

– Quer que eu vá atrás...? – perguntou incerto. Podia localizar o item “roubado” pelo cheiro, já que Stiles segurara naquilo por um tempo.

– Não! São as regras do último dia de compra: quem pegou, levou. Mas o próximo você segura como se sua vida dependesse disso, porque depende! – e estreitou os olhos lançando um olhar (pouquíssimo) intimidador na direção do namorado, por cima das pessoas que os rodeavam, empurrando para tentar chegar à bancada de árvores.

Depois desse alerta, Stiles voltou a se concentrar nas embalagens, revirando-as até encontrar uma que fosse do tamanho que queria e estivesse em boas condições. Ficou em duvida entre abraçar aquilo e sair dali ou estender para Derek, acabou optando pela segunda opção. Queria envolvê-lo nas comprar de natal. Não desejava que ele fosse apenas um acompanhante. E a cara que Derek fizera ao ser “roubado”... um lobisomem pego de surpresa! Não tinha preço.

– Aqui! – estendeu a caixa para o namorado, que a pegou com firmeza. Uma mão ergueu-se para tentar tomar a embalagem. Mas dessa vez Derek estava em alerta, moveu-se muito rápido e colocou a preciosa árvore fora de alcance de qualquer metido a espertinho.

Stiles riu por dentro. Só então abriu passagem para se afastar da bancada, levou uma cotovelada nos rins e uns empurrões, mas saiu inteiro de lá, apenas ajeitando o gorro de listras sobre a cabeça.

– Santo Deus! Ter os poderes do Noturno seria muito útil em situações como essa – esfregou a parte baixa das costas, dolorida – Bem, em qualquer situação, na verdade!

– Pronto? Podemos ir pra casa?

A pergunta deixou o garoto arrepiado. Derek quase podia ver todos os pelinhos de seu corpo se erguendo como se tivessem levado um choque.

– Não! Precisamos de enfeites.

O lobisomem tentou não gemer. Para sua sorte o espaço de enfeites tomava todo um corredor da loja, não apenas uma bancada. Por isso não estava tão congestionada. Stiles foi direto para as bolinhas.

– Sortidas ou todas de uma cor? – perguntou pegando um saco cheio de bolinhas coloridas e outro com bolinhas azuis. Ergueu o rosto para esperar a resposta de Derek, mas um sorriso enorme desenhou-se em seus lábios. Ele devolveu os sacos de plástico aos seus lugares e pegou outra embalagem – Serão todas vermelhas. Como os seus olhos.

Derek não disse nada. Stiles tinha cada idéia!

Depois pegaram neve artificial e pisca-piscas.

– Esse acende em padrões! – Stiles apontou uma das caixas para Derek. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam felizes.

– Parece perfeito – Derek disse um tanto retórico, afinal, tudo que envolvesse aquele garoto seria perfeito. Sempre.

– Então acho que é isso. Agora a gente podia comer alguma coisa antes de comprar os presentes, não acha?

O lobisomem concordou. Também sentia fome.

– Ótimo – Stiles sorriu – Então você vai pra fila pagar tudo isso aí e eu vou pra praça de alimentação achar um lugar pra gente e guardar. Você fareja até me encontrar, okay?

E não esperou resposta, indo em direção à saída. O lobisomem concordou com o arranjo até ver o tamanho da fila, que era tão grande que dava voltas pela loja. Entendeu na hora que seu namorado apenas dera um jeitinho de escapar daquilo.

– Stiles... – resmungou resignado, fazendo juras mentais de castigá-lo por aquela esperteza. Juras que nunca se concretizariam, é claro.

Algum tempo depois, segurando as sacolas de plástico, e com um humor de cão... hum... sem duplo sentido aqui, que fique claro, Derek usou o olfato sobrenatural para se orientar e chegar a mesinha que Stiles conseguira para ambos.

– Demorou menos do que eu pensei – revelou com um sorriso, ignorando com elegância o olhar enviesado que recebeu – Não comprei nada porque tive medo que esfriasse. Vou lá...

– Deixa que eu vou.

– Okay.

O lobisomem colocou as sacolas sobre a mesa e deu meia volta. Quando retornou trazia nas mãos uma bandeja com hambúrgueres, batatas fritas e dois copos grandes de refrigerante.

– Que maravilha – o filho do xerife sentiu a boca salivar de fome.

Os primeiros minutos foram em silêncio, com Derek comendo seu hambúrguer e Stiles atacando o dele, revezando com as batatas, socando-as na boca como um aborígine socaria seus tambores de guerra.

– Stiles... a comida não vai fugir.

– Beu xei. Bas da são vom.

Derek não entendeu nada, mas fingiu que sim, pelo bem de ambos.

– Ah, que delicia! Eu podia comer mais uns três desse sem problemas – o garoto exclamou dando tapinhas na barriga enquanto afundava-se na cadeira.

– Você quer mais?

– Não – pegou o copo de refrigerante e aspirou o resto pelo canudinho – Foi só um jeito de falar, to satisfeito.

– Então vamos embora?

– Nem vem, Sourwolf. Deixe de ser o espírito dos natais passados! Temos que comprar presentes...

Foi a vez de Derek sentir cada pelinho (humano) de seu corpo se arrepiar como se tivesse levando um choque. Imagens de lojas lotadas e filas gigantescas preencheram sua mente. Não foi agradável. Nem um pouco.

– Calma Derek... – Stiles sorriu adivinhando o que o namorado pensava, só pela expressão de desgosto em seu rosto. Então puxou uma listinha do bolso de trás da calça – Eu marquei o que podemos comprar. Vai ser rápido! Prometo.

Hale não teve muita certeza da verdade nas palavras de seu jovem namorado. Mas, no fim das contas, ele tinha razão. Sabendo o que comprar para cada membro do Pack não perdiam tempo zanzando. Era pegar o item e ir direto para a fila.

Ao final das compras Stiles observou uma das sacolas plásticas que levava, com dois grandes embrulhos, fazendo uma verificação silenciosa. Estava tudo ali!

– Agora sim podemos ir para casa – suspirou longamente, voltando a colocar as luvas nas mãos – Não fique chateado. Eu já comprei o seu presente...

Derek deu de ombros.

– Também já comprei o seu.

A afirmação fez uma exclamação surpresa escapar dos lábios de Stiles.

– Jura?! E o que é? Quando comprou que eu nem fiquei sabendo? Comprou onde? Como conseguiu guardar segredo disso, homem?!

Derek apenas girou os olhos enquanto seguia em direção ao Camaro. Stiles sentou-se ao lado do carona, depois de colocar as comprar no banco de trás.

– Eu odeio fazer compras, santo Deus – o garoto foi dizendo – É tão cansativo... ano que vem precisamos sair mais cedo. Uma árvore de natal de verdade é o símbolo supremo do natal, homem. Até meu pai conseguiu uma pra nós. E pra Melissa também. Mas tudo bem, não fique chateado, Derek. Uma de plástico não é tão ruim assim. A gente pode enfeitar com as bolinhas, o pisca-pisca e a neve artificial. E colocar os presentes, claro. Sabe o que eu estava pensando? Na Páscoa... a gente pode esconder uns ovos pela reserva... cobrir com wolfsbane e mandar nossos lobinhos procurar, não? Será bem divertido se não puderem farejar o chocolate, oh, Deus, como será...

E Stiles não parou de falar um minuto até chegarem a mansão Hale, não deixando outra opção para Derek, a não ser escutar. O que era confortável. Seu lobo adorava ouvir a voz daquele garoto. Assim como sua parte humana, é claro.

– Vai tirando as coisas da embalagem – Stiles pediu enquanto puxava as luvas das mãos e as arremessava sobre o sofá. Fez o mesmo com o gorro. O aquecedor finalmente fizera algum efeito e aquecera o ambiente – Vou pegar algo pra gente beber. Tem cerveja?

– Tem – Derek respondeu, sentando-se no carpete cor de areia – Mas você não vai nem chegar perto.

– Aff – resmungou.

No fim das contas Stiles preparou duas grandes canecas com chocolate bem grosso e fumegante. Quando voltou para a sala seu namorado já encaixara mais da metade dos galhos de plástico. Entregou uma caneca para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, indo abrir as bolinhas.

Evidentemente estamos falando de Stiles Stilinski, e ele conseguiu nos poucos segundos que separam o abrir a caixa de pisca-pisca e colocar na árvore, embaralhar os fios como se alguém tivesse dançado a conga em cima. Sobrou para Derek a delicada tarefa de desfazer a bagunça de pisca-piscas, enquanto Stiles se concentrava em espalhar as bolinhas vermelhas pelos galhos da árvore.

Quando o menino tentou pegar a neve artificial ouviu um rosnado de alerta e desistiu, deixando para o lobisomem a tarefa de desenrolar o longo fio branco e passar pela árvore de natal.

Resmungando um pouco pegou os pacotes com presentes e começou a colocar em volta da árvore que já estava quase pronta. Assim que Derek deu a última volta com a neve artificial, Stiles correu para acender o pisca-pisca.

Tinham passado basicamente o dia todo nas compras, por isso o sol se punha no horizonte, deixando a sala em suave penumbra. Satisfeito, puxou o namorado para sentarem-se no sofá, onde podiam admirar a obra que tinham acabado de fazer.

– Ficou perfeito! – o humano exclamou, nem um pouco incomodado por ser uma árvore de plástico, no fim de tudo.

– Ficou – Derek sussurrou, subitamente inundado com um sentimento muito conhecido: nostalgia. Montar árvores de natal não era uma novidade para si, já que a família Hale fizera muitas vezes, natal após natal.

Por um breve momento foi com se recuperasse um pedacinho dessa infância tão feliz, um fragmento do seu passado, até então tingido com o sépia da saudade, que ganhava novos e brilhantes tons graças ao garoto ao seu lado.

Em silêncio passou o braço pelo ombro de Stiles e o puxou para um abraço. Talvez fosse um milagre de natal, ou talvez apenas o bom senso se manifestando, mas fosse qual fosse o motivo, Stiles apenas ficou quieto, se deixando envolver pelo calor do corpo do lobisomem, assim como se deixou envolver por seus lábios quando eles requisitaram os seus para um beijo profundo e molhado, que nada tinha de inocente.

Um prelúdio para o que seria aquele natal.

Perfeito.


End file.
